


Kageyama Harem Drabbles

by Milk_Child



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Wings, Beach Volleyball, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Chocolate, Coffee Shops, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Drawing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hoodies, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Painting, Popsicles, Prom, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Strawberries, Tattoos, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentines, Volleyball, movies - Freeform, no gag reflex, strawberry shortcake - Freeform, valentines chocolate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Child/pseuds/Milk_Child
Summary: I don't like KageHina so this will not have any KageHina.I don't take requests sorry.This is what the title says and so enjoy.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/ Kuroo Tetsurou/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 341





	1. Intro

This is my random Kageyama Harem drabbles. 

These are ideas I randomly think of, please do not take any of them. If one idea inspires you please credit me. 

I might make these into a story. I'm on Wattpad if you want to find me. https://www.wattpad.com/user/Smol_Milk_Child

That's it for this chapter.


	2. YamaYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small valentines confession

Yamaguchi liked Kageyama the first time they met, but he didn’t like that he and his best friend Tsuki didn’t get along. They always were arguing and bickering and Yamaguchi always had to apologize. 

He never got the time to really know Kageyama well until they were third years. Yamaguchi was the captain and Kageyama was the vice captain. They had time to get to know each other better. 

Yamaguchi likes when Kageyama gets flustered. He always blushes a cute pink that reminded him of Sakura petals. 

Yamaguchi didn’t think of ever making a move because he was afraid he was going to get rejected and ruin their friendship. He was wrong.

It was Valentines and there Kageyama was, blushing and staring there with a box of chocolates asking Yamaguchi to be his valentines. Yamaguchi wasted no time to say yes and before they knew it. They were slowly leaning into each other for a kiss. 

Of course after their kiss they were flustered but it seems that Yamaguchi has gotten a new boyfriend.


	3. OiKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like this haha I was just bored.

Kageyama: -eating a popsicle-  
Oikawa: -watched him-  
Kageyama: -deep throat’s the popsicle-   
Oikawa: Ooh~  
Kageyama: -bites down on the popsicle-   
Oikawa: O-oh-


	4. Tsukikage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just lazy kisses and strawberry shortcake on Kei’s birthday.

It was around 10 on the morning. Tsukishima and Kageyama were tangled together on their shared queen mattress, pressing kisses onto each others foreheads, lips, necks, and ears. Tsukishima was whispering cheesy things in Kageyama’s ears while Kageyama giggles softly. 

“Kei let’s go downstairs I bought you strawberry shortcake,” Kageyama suddenly said. 

Kei smiled and asked “Why’d you buy me strawberry shortcake?”

Kageyama replied with, “Did you forget it’s your birthday Kei?”

Kei thought for a moment and quickly said, “Oh yeah it is my birthday, you looked so cute I forgot.”

Kageyama giggles and said, “Kei stop being cheesy and let’s fulfill your sweet tooth.”

“Anything your you King,” he said smiling.


	5. BokuKuroKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another short one like the Oikage one haha.

Kageyama: -deep throat’s a popsicle-   
Bokuto: Hmmm~  
Kuroo: Mmmm~   
Kageyama: -pulls out an empty popsicle stick out from his mouth-  
Kuroo: mmmmmm-  
Bokuto: ....


	6. Tsukikage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki and his dirty mind. 
> 
> Wings AU
> 
> Kinda NSFW?

The most erotic thing Tsukishima Kei has ever seen was Kageyama riding him, with his black wings fluttering behind him. It was permanently stuck on his head and he couldn’t get rid of the thoughts. It didn’t help either that Kageyama Tobio was under his work desk sucking him off.


	7. Tsukikage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama’s fingers aren’t quite long enough...

Kageyama missed his husband’s touch. Kei has been in France for almost a month now and he was sexually frustrated. 

He was currently on their shared bedroom in their house fingering himself but he was whining, his fingers weren’t as long as Kei’s and couldn’t reach as deep. He kept imagining Kei’s touching him, trailing kisses on his neck, biting him, he was so immersed in his fantasy that he didn’t hear his husband come home.

Kei came home to a pleasant surprise. His beautiful Raven husband moaning and whining while fingering himself...well..you know what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I leave you on a cliff hanger but it’s almost 0:50 so I need to sleep haha.


	8. KenKage pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most cliché Cafe AU

Kenma was being dragged to a new cafe by his best friend. The cafe opened about a week ago and so far it’s very popular.

When they walked in the cafe Kenma immediately felt warm. The cafe was warm and very cozy. He liked it.

Kenma was looking around when suddenly he noticed a blue eyed raven cashier. His face immediately heated up.

Kuroo being Kenna’s best fried obviously noticed. 

“Say Kenma you’re pretty red how come?” he said smirking.

“Shut up...it’s just the cashier is pretty.” he replied shyly.

“Ohhh Kageyama? The blue eyed one?” 

“Yeah how’d you know?” 

“He and Tsukki are friends.” 

“Didn’t expect that...”

“Yup...go order something.”

“No you do it.”

“Ask for his number too maybe.”

“Kuroo shut up. I’m going to sit down get me a coffee.”

“Fineee.”

Kenma goes and sits down in one of the booths watching Kuroo ordering his coffee and talking with Kageyama.

Long story short. They got their coffee and Kuroo gave Kenma Kageyama’s phone number.


	9. YamaYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach volleyball

Yamaguchi never thought himself as a pervert but watching his boyfriend shirtless, in swim trunks, and with his face flushed pink from the sun was making him think things what made him heat up and close his eyes and wanna curl into a ball.

Kageyama never thought he was a pervert either but his cute boyfriend in sunglasses, shirtless, in swim trunks, and with the sun perfectly hitting him making him look stunning was making him feel things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima: stop thinking perverted things ffs-


	10. KuniKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep couch cuddles

Kunimi never wanted to move. He was happy and content in his lovers arms. He was content with their legs tangled up, their torsos pressing against each other, and Kageyama slowly petting him and lulling him to sleep. He snuggled closer to Tobio. 

“Akira are you sure you wanna sleep on the couch?” He asked softly.

Kunimi answered with a muffled “Yes.”

“Alright then...”

Not long after they fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. IwaKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi likes is when his baby wears his hoodies.

Iwaizumi loves it when Kageyama wears his hoodies. He always looks so cute in them. The first time Kageyama wore his hoodie Iwaizumi was pissed he couldn’t find his hoodie but once he saw his boyfriend wearing it, he couldn’t help but think his boyfriend was too adorable.


	13. NO

If you know me from discord, no you don't. :)) I see you


	14. KinKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shoyo has bad luck.

During their first practice match with Seijoh Hinata never thought he’d come out of the bathroom to see his friend, Kageyama Tobio, pressed against the wall getting fucked by the onion head from the other team. They were too into it to see his head peak out the corner. He quick covered his mouth ran back into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. When his friend came to see if he was ok, he didn’t say anything and just nodded. Hinata doubts that he’ll ever see his friend the same ever again.


End file.
